yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 2. Previously on Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure. Princess Flurry Heart: I tell you, Girls. Visiting Zootopia doesn't get anymore better then this, First, We'll go see Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn and then have the best time ever. Chief Bogo: We have a break through in the ZPD. Someone has freed Bellwether from her cell and there are stolen items taken from any labs, Investigate the crime scene on Bellwether's prison cell. Finn: We're on it, Chief Bogo. Judy Hopps: You girls can come, Just stay close. Duke Weaselton: Here you are, Doc. Just what you and Klang ordered. Dr. Fossil: Very good, This is going exactly as planed. Nick Wilde: Finnick, Just the fox we've been hoping to run into. Smilo: We need your help, We found this reptilian scale. Finn: Do you know who it is? Finnick: Maybe I do, Last I've seen this, It was a serpent wearing a black robe and hat and purple cape. Smilo: Okay, We've got a lot of clues to find. Judy Hopps: Let's split up. So, They went in their separate ways looking for more clues. Thaddeus E. Klang: Excellent, Feathers. You and Bellwether have well. Bellwether: So, There you have it, Doctor. Dr. Fossil: Excellent, Bellwether. Just like according to plan. And Klang and Dr. Fossil laughs evilly as they carry one their evil plan. This episode begins with Princess Flurry Heart searching for her sisters. Princess Flurry Heart: Skyla! Armor Bride! Sweetie Heart! Scander! Britney Sweet! Sadly, She couldn't find them as she sat and cried. Judy Hopps: There she is. Nick Wilde: Flurry Heart, Are you okay? Princess Flurry Heart: They're gone, Nick. My sisters were gone! (sobbing) Then, Nick was feeling the same way how she felt when he was an outcast. Nick Wilde: (slowly walking to Flurry Heart) Hey, Hey, Flurry Heart. (comforts her) It's okay, You're going to be alright. It'll be alright. Princess Flurry Heart: I was so scared without them. Nick Wilde: I know you're scared, Flurry. We all get scared sometimes, But it's never too late to be brave. Judy Hopps: Nick's right, We're going to help you get your sisters back. Princess Flurry Heart: (feeling better) Thanks, Judy. Soon, They went to get help with some friends they can rely on. Finn: (voice over) There was only one museum curating lion who's nephew I've rescue, Mr. Leodore Lionheart. Soon, Finn knocked on the door of his home. Leodore Lionheart: (opens the door) Hello? Finn: Mr. Lionheart, We need your help. Later, The Limosine came. And out of it, Larry and Gary came with Mr. Manchas driving. Smilo: Thanks, Mr. Manchas. Mr. Manchas: You're welcome. Smilo: Gary, Larry, Thanks for coming in such short notice. Gary: No problem, Smilo. Larry: We came as soon as we got your message. Then, Finnick came just in time to give his friends back up. Finnick: Need any help? Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Finnick. Good to see you again. Finnick: Same here, Princess. Have I got just the think for you and your little friends. Soon, Flurry Heart was amazed to see an underground training obstacle course. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow, This is so cool. Finnick: Yep, The best obstacle course I've ever afford my money on. Nick Wilde: Yep, Finnick got his way of making money his way. Chicken Little: So true, Nick. Judy Hopps: Okay, Flurry Heart. Let's get started training. Princess Flurry Heart: I'm with you all the way, Judy. Flurry Heart got started training for a rescue mission to save her sisters. Soon, Judy and Nick trained her, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish to be ready for the rescue mission. Princess Flurry Heart: How am I doing, Judy? Judy Hopps: Doing good. Nick Wilde: Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225